


[鸣佐]性转闲聊

by creepin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepin/pseuds/creepin
Summary: 只有对话，无聊的对话，文笔渣致歉
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	[鸣佐]性转闲聊

佐助：我变成女的了。  
鸣人：啊你有没有受伤？  
佐助：没有，只改变了性征。  
鸣人：怎么会这样啊我说？  
佐助：可能解决麻烦的时候不小心中了什么奇怪的忍术了吧。  
鸣人：那有什么方法变回来吗我说？  
佐助：暂时不知。  
鸣人：阿咧咧，大蛇丸那个家伙也没有办法吗？  
佐助：你不是一向很讨厌他吗？  
鸣人：事关于你，就算那个蛇怪提出什么过分的要求我都会答应的我说。你可是我最重要的朋友啊！  
佐助：哦，他说没见过，没办法，别烦他，只给我一个忍具袋。  
鸣人：啊，里面装了什么？说不定有帮助啊我说。  
佐助：诶，鸣人，住手。  
鸣人：诶这个是什么？呃，经带啊，确实有帮助的吧。哇，佐助你打我做什么？  
佐助：还我。  
鸣人：唔给。那接下来怎么办啊？我去找小樱，看她们医忍有没有什么办法。  
佐助：关于这个，我不希望再有其他人知道。  
鸣人：说不定他们有经验丰富的见过呢？佐助你的性别，总要解决的吧。  
佐助：我说过了，不要跟他们提，一个字都不要提，连我回来这件事都不要说！  
鸣人：那你在村子里总会遇到他们的吧，虽然脸上没什么大变化，可身体这里日子一久在澡堂里都会发现的吧。呀，好软，真的有女性的器官了啊我说。  
佐助：喂！手拿开！所以我准备一会儿就走。  
鸣人：什么？你才刚回来就要走？不行！你还要去那个地方吗？要是再出了危险怎么办？下次我可不希望佐助又直接站到我面前，像是宣判一样通知我你受到了什么伤害，这样无能为力的感受，我绝不允许再次发生。  
佐助：这次重吾他们会随我一同前去。吊车尾的，快松开我，你快把我勒窒息了！  
鸣人：我不是吊车尾了，我有能力保护你，相信我，这次我和你一起。  
佐助：，，，嗯。至于你，信上写的十万火急的事是什么？  
鸣人：啊，那个呀，鹿丸他们说我应该和雏田多接触接触，增进一下感情。想问问你的意见嘛我说。  
佐助：你和她，与我有什么相干。  
鸣人：呜佐助，我们可是最好的朋友啊！这种事当然要征求你的意见。  
佐助：我没意见，你待在木叶和她一起吧。  
鸣人：啊什么嘛，说好我要和你一起去帮你变回来的嘛。诶等等我啊，现在就走吗？我还没收拾东西呢，佐助！

鸣人：呼，终于追上了。对了，佐助，你这次中术前是发生了什么？  
佐助：把你的手从我肩上拿下去！臭矮子！那时，我跟踪一个目标到了一个小村子，在村舍的层层遮蔽下，渐渐无法感应到他的查克拉痕迹，欲返回时，不曾想落于一处正在施法的阵眼，阵的主人无处可寻。当时无甚大碍，哪知一日后就成了这样。  
鸣人：那到现在，身体有什么不舒服的吗我说？  
佐助：除了胸部有些肿胀，其他倒是，，，喂，吊车尾的，你脸红什么！  
鸣人：都怪佐助当时没有说清楚啊我说，所以我才直接摸上去的。  
佐助：懒得理你。好了，就是这个村子。  
鸣人：看起来还是很正常的啊我说，但是说不定有什么大阴谋呢。前面好像有一个旅店，不如我俩住进去观察一下情况。诶，臭小子，怎么撞了人就跑。佐助，你没事吧？  
佐助：松开我，我没事。  
浅井：啊，，啊对不起，小姐，请原谅我，有事在身，鲁莽了些。冲撞了小姐，实在是对不起了！  
佐助：。。。无碍。  
鸣人：切，臭小子，下次再犯，本大爷可绕不了你哦。哼。  
浅井：是是是是是。两位再见。  
佐助：鸣人，你记住，我是个男人，不需要你这样！  
鸣人：对不起，，，佐助，看你这样忍不住就，，，我不会再这样了。  
佐助：一间房，临街的，谢谢。  
鸣人：佐，，佐助，一间房吗！？会不会不太，，，对不起，我错了。一间，老板娘，就要一间。  
鸣人：这样的佐助真是可爱啊我说。  
鸣人：对不起，对不起，内心的声音太大了，我错了的说。

浅井：鸣人君，我不会偷溜的了，请，，请把我放下来吧。  
佐助：所以，就是这样？  
浅井：啊，是的。我们村子古籍中记载了性别转换的忍术，是为那些内心深处是另一种性别而困惑的人们解决问题的方法。每年，有不少忍者来这里偷偷的转换性别呢！  
鸣人：哇，那佐助岂不是变不回来啦？怎么办啊我说？  
佐助：把你的奇怪的表情收一收！大白痴！  
浅井：啊啊，不是的。佐助酱，，呃呃佐助君，你身体的肌肉块渐渐在恢复，说明你体内的塞克斯hormone在恢复啦。可能当时因为佐助机缘巧合下打断了一次转变，造成不是永久性的了。  
鸣人：喂，不要说的好像你很了解佐助的身体一样啊我说，明明我才是这几天都睡在佐助旁边的人啊！  
佐助：你很吵，闭嘴！浅井君，那我还要维持这个状态多久？  
浅井：呃呃，这种事我还是第一次见到诶。具具具体的时间我也不清楚，可可能因人而异吧。  
鸣人：佐助，不要一上来就用千鸟嘛我说，离得这么近真的很痛啊！  
佐助：我明白了，那。。。  
浅井：啊等等，可能佐助君提高体内的塞克斯hormone的话会加快恢复的过程！  
佐助：怎么提高？  
浅井：就是，啊啊，怎么说啊，在长得像女孩子的佐助君面前完全没有办法说出接下来的话了啊！  
鸣人：什么啊我说？跟佐助说不出来，就跟我说好啦。  
浅井：（耳语中）  
鸣人：！！！什么！这样！  
佐助：我还是听到了。。。  
鸣人：那佐助你。。你怎么看呢？浅井，谢谢你，不过你可以走了。  
浅井：别开大，诶诶我走，我走。  
佐助：。。。那就。。。  
鸣人：哇，想到要和佐助做这样的事我就突然觉得下腹一紧呢，像是某种久违了的热血回来了一样，浑身的骨头都在叫嚣着想要和你交流一下呢！  
佐助：不要。说的。像是。决斗。一样。不过，会不会在你插进来的时候我就变回来了呢？  
鸣人：佐助，天呐，这确实是个问题，我不能在把我的xx放入你的xx的时候就长在你身体里面了啊，虽然想要一直感受佐助你的xx的温暖，但是不能动了的话，佐助你会很难捱的话。  
佐助：那你动快一点就好了吧？  
鸣人：说的是呢，我一定会让佐助感受本大爷的高超速度的呢！

佐助：差不多就行了，吊车尾的。我已经变回来了，你给我适可而止一点！  
鸣人：为了防止复发嘛，我真是一辈子被你给拴住了呢我说。  
佐助：哦？谁栓谁还说不一定呢？嗯～～啊。真是大白痴。  
只是他们好像都忘了，某位科学家早就针对这个忍术作出应对的科技了呢。  
shhhh。。。


End file.
